Finland x Reader x OC PART 1
by Professor Gaz Nami
Summary: This is the first part of the Finland x Reader x OC fic. May contain two boys being sweeties & you being all irresistible and what not. No language necessarily, not a lemon- but read at your own risk none the less.


The Rainy Day Meeting

**Finland x Reader x OC**

[Name] looked out her bedroom window for, what it seemed to be, the billionth time that day; and it was only 2:00! [e/c] orbs drifted towards the window once more, only to be met with the never-ending rain drops pelting against the glass structure.

[Name] hated days like this with her being; she couldn't go outside so she felt like a prisoner to her own home. Broken away from her thoughts, she heard a couple knocks at the door and ran to the front to answer.

"Hello, [Name]!" The finnish accent of [Name]'s best friend carried through the words spoken.

"Hey, Tino! Come in!"

-  
Finland's P.O.V:

I entered [Name]'s house dripping wet because of the pouring rain outside, I felt a little bad- the water went everywhere! I focused on the floor and began to worry a little.

Apparently, I was so caught up in my thoughts, I had failed to notice [Name] leave the room. She returned with a towel and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Sorry about the water..." I mumbled, shaking within the towel.

"Oh, it's alright!" She said reassuringly with that beautiful smile of hers.

That smile.

She started towards the couch and motioned me to come with her. I took a seat next to her. "So why did you come over, Tino?" [Name] questioned me. She titled her head a bit to the side letting her [h/l], [h/c] locks fall gracefully. A pink blush dusted my cheeks, I hope she didn't notice...

"Oh, right...!" I said in realization. Honestly, I had almost forgotten why I had come here in the first place. Really, I just came over because I wanted to see her, we've been best friends since forever. Well, I've liked her more than as a friend for a while now, I... I love her, but she would never see me as anything more, right...? "I came over to keep you company, you... mentioned that you were always bored on days like this, right?" I said, trying my best to sound convincing. It wasn't completely a lie.

"Ah, yes! Thank you, Tino!" There was that smile again.

"Yeah, no problem! So, what should we do...?"

"Hm... Well we could watch a movie or something." She replied, seeming to be deep in thought on the subject.

"Okay, sounds good!" I flashed her a smile of my own and she set out to find a movie.

+++

-  
Second Person P.O.V:

You and Tino were now on the couch watching [Favorite Movie]. "Do you want something to eat, Tino? I'm getting something for me."

"Uh, yeah, whatever is fine!" Tino said sweetly.

"Alright!" You made your way to the kitchen to prepare snacks when suddenly you heard your phone ring. You picked it up from off of the counter and looked at who it was. You saw that it was another one of your good friends, but you two had only known each other for a few years. "Hello?" You answer cheerfully.

"[Name]! What's up?" His voice was low, but he was always up beat.

"I'm hanging out with Tino, watching movies and whatever."

"Tino?"

"Oh, you don't know him, he's a friend! So why'd you call?" You asked, curious as to why he was calling on such a poor day.

"Well I was just checking up on you to see if you were doing alright, but now I want to come over!" He huffed into the phone.

"Why?"

"..."

"..."

"I like movies..."

"Hahaha, yeah, okay ya big weirdo. Bye!"

"See ya!"

You hung up the phone and lay it on the counter. Picking up the snacks, you made your way back to the living room to Tino who seemed entirely too much into movie. You sat down and placed the snacks next to you and Tino. "So who was on the phone?" You met Tino's gaze, violet mixing with [e/c]. "Ty, he said he was coming over. I figured there was no point in trying to argue with him, he's very persistent."

"Oh... So this will be the first time I meet him, right?" Tino said, trying to hide his disappointment. He was really hoping to spend the day with you, alone.

"Yeah-"

The doorbell rang and you rushed over quickly to greet your new guest. _'She must be really excited to see him...'_ Tino thought.

Upon opening the door, you see a man that is well taller than yourself. Around your age, has dark orange eyes and messy, black hair along with a quirky smile. He tackles you into a hug once the door is all the way open. "[Name]!"

"Ty! Dummy! Get off me!" You yell playfully.

Little did you know that Tino wasn't focusing on the movie any longer, but instead on your embrace with the strange man he has yet to meet. "Ty, this is Tino, Tino, Ty." Ty caught a glimpse of Tino witnessing the hug over your shoulder and smirked at his jealous expression. You released each other and motioned Ty to the couch. "Snacks are next to Tino, Ty. The movie's half-way through, but we can watch another one after this if you'd like." You mention nicely. "Okay!" He replied.

Ty took a seat on the couch next to Tino and took some snacks. "I've got to go use the restroom, I'll be right back." You waved it off and went upstairs to go to the bathroom. Moments went by and Ty was the first to break the silence.

"You realize that she's going to be mine, right, guy?"


End file.
